1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of wristwatches. More specifically, the invention comprises an adjustable and flexible protective band which fits over a wristwatch. The invention locks itself to the wristwatch without the need for any separate attachment features.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wristwatches are one of the great conveniences of the modern age. Unfortunately, due to their exposed position, they are subject to damage. Virtually any type of physical labor puts a wristwatch in danger of being damaged. This is particularly true of construction labor and strenuous outdoor sportsxe2x80x94such as water skiing or scuba diving.
For those persons with expensive watches, the only option is often to remove the watch until the physical activity is done, leaving them without the ability to tell time. Alternatively, many wristwatch wearers elect to purchase a second inexpensive xe2x80x9csportxe2x80x9d watch. Under either option, the wearer must remove the more expensive watch and leave itxe2x80x94subjecting it to potential loss or theft. Thus, there has been a long felt need for some type of protective device that would allow a wristwatch wearer to wear the watch during physical activity.
Such protective devices are known in the prior art. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,219 to Anderson (1979). The Anderson device uses a wide leather strap to cover a watch and a band. In its preferred embodiment, the device is intended to replace the conventional watch band. The wearer uses VELCRO attachment features to secure a watch body directly to the device (FIG. 2 of the Anderson disclosure). Alternatively, the user can place the strap around both a watch and its watchband, though it is difficult to see how the device will remain in position if used in this way.
The Anderson device discloses a top flap which is used to cover the face of the watch. The user can look at the watch by peeling back this flap. The flap has securing means so that it can be retained in the open position in order to allow the user to inspect the watch at any time. Unfortunately, the ""219 device does not work well without removing the watch band. This fact means that the user must convert his watch to a full-time guarded configuration. From a practical standpoint, only the nicer watches are worth guarding. The ""219 is thus disfiguring a nice watch. It is unlikely that the user would want to wear such a bulky and unattractive device on all occasions. Thus, a guard which does not alter the watch would certainly be preferable.
Another type of watch protector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,842 to Richards (1981). The Richards invention uses a flexible cloth cover with a protective crystal positioned over the face of the watch. The device is held in place by the fact that it has a rigid frame member fitting over the body of a square watch. The method appears effective, but it is significant to note that it is dependent upon the square watch body style, which was prevalent with digital watches. Given the time when the Richards device was created, this feature was not a big disadvantage. Unfortunately, modern watches are seldom square-bodied. Thus, the Richards device suffers from the same inability to remain in position over a watch and band that appears to trouble the Anderson device.
Another approach is taken in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,644 to Kulick (1985). This invention uses an adhesively bonded clear cover to protect the watch body. As is readily seen in FIGS. 4 through 6 of the disclosure, the cover must be carefully tailored to conform to a particular watch body. Thus, a single protector could not serve to protect a variety of watches. This fact is an obvious disadvantage. In addition, the fact that the cover is adhesively bonded to the watch means it cannot be applied and removed repeatedly without disfiguring the watch.
A rigid watch guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,750 to Quincey (1989). The Quincey device has a circular guard intended to fit over the watch body. It also has two brackets extending from either side of the circular guard which are intended to secure the device to the watch band. Thus, it is possible to use the Quincey device while the watch band is still in place. As may be readily observed, however, the invention can only be used on certain watch styles. It is further restricted by the type of band which the attachment brackets may engage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,679 to Agnello (1990) discloses an elastic watch cover with encapsulating side walls. This device is designed to fit around the sides of a watch band, as well as over its top (see FIG. 4 in particular). This feature helps to hold the device in place. The invention also has a flexible aperture through which the watch body is pushed. This aperture allows the user to view the watch. Unfortunately, it also exposes the watch face to damage.
Because the aperture must conform to the watch body, different configurations are needed for different watches (as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3).
Another type of watch protector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,682 to Falcone (1993). This invention uses a homogenous piece of flexible material stretched over the watch and band. It is simple in constructionxe2x80x94relying on the elastic tension to hold it in place. Unfortunately, it does not allow the user to read the watch while it is in place.
The known devices for protecting a wristwatch are therefore limited in that they:
1. Require the removal of the conventional watch band;
2. Do not remain in position over the watch and band;
3. Must be configured for a particular type of watch; and
4. Disfigure the watch through the use of adhesives and the like.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
1. To provide a guard which does not require the removal of the conventional watch band;
2. To provide a guard which will remain in position over the watch and band;
3. To provide a guard which may be used on many different types of watches;
4. To provide a guard which does not disfigure the watch through the use of adhesives and the like;
5. To provide a guard which can be installed and removed while the wristwatch remains in place on the user""s wrist;
6. To provide a guard which has a secure storage pocket for retaining small items; and
7. To provide a guard which allows the user to access the watch face in order to tell time.